Exterior walls of modern buildings are mostly decorated with decorative bricks while exterior walls of some villas and wooden buildings are generally decorated with exterior wall siding. There are many types of exterior wall siding, mainly including natural wood board, plastic cladding, fiber-cement board, each of which presents respective disadvantages. The natural wood board is inflammable, is susceptible to insect infestation and rotting. The plastic cladding is inflammable, easily deformed and aged. The fiber-cement board is heavy in weight and is easily fractured and is difficult to install.
Since 1867, when Sorel, a French, invented magnesium oxychloride cement, to now, more than one hundred and twenty years has passed. The products made from magnesium oxychloride cement have excellent fire-resistance, low thermal conductivity, and high compressive strength and flexural strength. Glass magnesium siding (GM-Siding) is made from magnesium cement, which is a magnesia gel material. The main structure thereof is Magnesium oxide (MgO)—Magnesium Chloride (MgCl2) and water (H2O) ternary system incorporated with reinforced materials. Glass magnesium siding can be sawed, nailed and shaved and is light in weight and is insect-proof. Moreover, since it makes the full use of the waste of woods (for example sawdust, and wood shavings and the like), glass magnesium siding is a new type of material which can replace wood, and is also a satisfying means to save wood. In the prior art, the process for producing wood-grained glass magnesium siding is as yet immature and thus is not practical for producing glass magnesium siding of various wood grain patterns.
Contents of Invention
The object of the present invention is to provide a process for producing wood-grained glass magnesium siding, thereby qualified wood-grained glass magnesium siding can be manufactured.
The object of the present invention is carried out by the following technical scheme:
A process for producing wood-grained glass magnesium siding, including two procedures of manufacturing wood-grained templates and manufacturing wood-grained glass magnesium boards,
wherein the procedure of manufacturing wood-grained templates includes:
(1) capturing wood grain patterns on the surface of a natural wood panel with a digital camera or generating various wood grain patterns with a computer, and manufacturing a film of wood grain patterns which has the same dimension as the glass magnesium siding to be produced according to the wood grain patterns;
(2) manufacturing a roller, with the wood grain patterns in the film copied onto the roller using photographic projection method, and eroding the roller with a corrosive electrolyte to remove the unwanted portion and remain the wood grain patterns;
(3) treating the roller with hard chromium plating such that the hardness of the roller surface reaches an acceptable hardness to roll the templates;
(4) installing the roller to a device for rolling the templates, so as to produce templates of various materials according to the materials required;
(5) checking the produced templates to determine whether the wood grain patterns conform to those desired for the glass magnesium siding and to select qualified templates for use in the future;
and wherein the procedure of manufacturing wood-grained glass magnesium siding includes:
(1) preparing magnesium chloride (MgCl2) solution by pouring Magnesium Chloride in solid form into a water pool, adding water into the pool to dissolve Magnesium Chloride thoroughly and adjusting the concentration of the resulting solution to a desired concentration, and reducing the temperature of MgCl2 solution to less than 30° C.;
(2) mixing and agitating to prepare cement paste and cement material respectively, wherein cement paste is prepared by agitating the prepared MgCl2 solution and MgO in a blunger such that the resulting mixtures are mixed thoroughly, and wherein cement material is prepared by agitating wood chips or pearlite powder, MgO, prepared MgCl2 solution in a mixer such that the various ingredients are mixed thoroughly;
(3) feeding the templates, wherein the wood-grained templates on which a release agent has been sprayed are fed into a flow production line, on which each of the wood-grained templates contacts with the adjacent one end to end;
(4) scraping the cement paste, wherein a first layer of cement paste is scraped on the wood-grained templates, followed by overlaying a layer of glass fiber fabric, and then scraping a second layer of cement paste on the layer of glass fiber fabric;
(5) supplying the cement material, wherein a layer of cement material is overlaid on the second layer of cement paste scraped in step (4), and then one or more layers of glass fiber fabric are overlaid on the layer of cement material, and finally one or more layers of non-woven fabric are overlaid on the layer of glass fiber fabric;
(6) rolling, wherein the templates which have been supplied with the cement material are rolled into shape via the roller;
(7) disconnecting, wherein the shaped boards are disconnected along the joint between two adjacent wood-grained templates;
(8) mounting on brackets, wherein the disconnected boards are mounted on brackets and are pruned by scraping off fine wrinkles on the board surface and cement paste and cement material dropped from two ends by a scraper;
(9) curing, wherein the pruned boards are transported into a curing area to be solidified into shape and demoulded;
(10) soaking and drying to drive brine off, wherein the cured boards are placed into a brine-removing pool and clear water is added into the pool to soak the boards for 8 to 15 hours, followed by swabbing-off the waste water; after clear water is added again for soaking for 8 to 15 hours, the boards are lifted to be placed in a shining ground for drying;
(11) cutting, wherein the dried boards are cut according to desired dimensions;
(12) spraying with protective priming paint, wherein after the cut boards are cleaned to remove dust, protective priming paint is sprayed on the bottom of boards, and after staying at an environmental temperature between 10° C. and 35° C. for 2 to 6 hours, the finished products can be packaged after final examination.
The object of the present invention can be further carried out by incorporating the following technical measures:
In step (1) of the procedure of manufacturing wood-grained templates in the process for producing wood-grained glass magnesium siding, the following steps are performed when the wood grain patterns on the surface of natural wood panel are captured with a digital camera:
I) a natural wood panel which has similar patterns to those desired for the glass magnesium siding to be produced is selected; the selected natural wood panel is processed to have the same dimensions as the glass magnesium siding to be produced;
II) the upper layer of cork on the surface of the natural wood panel is removed so that the wood grain patterns on the surface of the natural wood panel appear; the depth of the wood grain patterns is processed suitably according to the effect desired for the glass magnesium siding;
III) the wood grain patterns on the surface of the natural wood panel are captured with a digital camera.
In the process for producing wood-grained glass magnesium siding, the concentration of MgCl2 solution in step (1) of the procedure of manufacturing wood-grained glass magnesium boards ranges from 20 Be to 30 Be.
In step (2) of the procedure of manufacturing wood-grained glass magnesium boards in the process for producing wood-grained glass magnesium siding, when preparing cement paste, MgCl2 solution is firstly poured into a blunger, and then MgO is added, wherein the ratio of MgCl2 solution to MgO is 1˜2 Kg of MgO in MgCl2 solution per liter; when preparing cement material, wood chips or pearlite powder is firstly poured into a mixer, after the mixer runs 3 to 5 revolutions, MgO is added; then the mixer starts running and MgCl2 solution is simultaneously added; 1 to 3 minutes later, additional wood chips or pearlite powder is added under agitation so that the ingredients are mixed thoroughly.
In step (2) of the procedure of manufacturing wood-grained glass magnesium boards in the said process for producing wood-grained glass magnesium siding, when preparing cement material, the ratio between wood chips or pearlite powder added in the first time, MgO, MgCl2 solution, wood chips or pearlite powder added in the second time is as follows: 1 Kg of wood chips or pearlite powder added in the first time, 4˜9 Kg of MgO, 8˜18 L of MgCl2 solution, 1˜3 Kg of wood chips or pearlite powder added in the second time.
In step (4) of the procedure of manufacturing wood-grained glass magnesium boards in the process for producing wood-grained glass magnesium siding, the thickness of the first layer of cement paste is from 0.2 to 0.5 mm, and the thickness of the second layer of cement is from 0.1 to 0.3 mm.
In step (5) of the procedure of manufacturing wood-grained glass magnesium boards in the process for producing wood-grained glass magnesium siding, a first layer of cement material is overlaid on the second layer of cement paste scraped in step (4), and then a layer of glass fiber fabric is overlaid on the first layer of cement material, and then a second layer of cement material is overlaid on the layer of glass fiber fabric, and then another layer of glass fiber fabric is overlaid on the second layer of cement material, finally, one or more layers of non-woven fabric are overlaid on the layer of glass fiber fabric.
In step (5) of the procedure of manufacturing wood-grained glass magnesium boards in the said process for producing wood-grained glass magnesium siding, the thickness of the layer of cement material is from 4 to 20 mm.
In step (9) of the procedure of manufacturing wood-grained glass magnesium boards in the process for producing wood-grained glass magnesium siding, when curing the boards, a primary curing is performed in a primary curing area at the environmental temperature of 20° C.˜30° C. for 18 to 24 hours; when the boards have a curing ratio of more than 90%, demoulding is performed; subsequently, a secondary curing is performed in a secondary curing area at the temperature of 10° C.˜35° C. for 10 to 28 days.
In step (10) of the procedure of manufacturing wood-grained glass magnesium boards in the process for producing wood-grained glass magnesium siding, the temperature for drying is between 20° C. and 40° C. for 7 to 9 days under ventilation and moisture removing.
The advantages of the present invention are as follows: with the present invention, qualified wood-grained templates for glass magnesium exterior siding can be manufactured, further more, glass magnesium siding having wood grain patterns and three dimensional effect can be manufactured using the wood-grained templates, wherein the wood grain patterns of the glass magnesium siding are similar to the patterns of the natural wood and have a good looking. The process for producing wood-grained glass magnesium siding according to the present invention is simple, and the wood-grained glass magnesium siding manufactured is fireproof, waterproof, insect-proof, and has light weight, high compressive strength and flexural strength with no moss growing. Since the wood-grained glass magnesium siding is prepared by hydration reaction between inorganic substances, such as MgCl2, MgO, and water, the constitution of the raw materials determines the properties such as waterproof and insect-proof. Its fire protection property meets the standards of Grade A incombustibility. Since soaking in water and driving brine off are performed during production process, the wood-grained glass magnesium siding according to the present invention has a property of waterproof. The test result shows that the density of the wood-grained glass magnesium siding according to the present invention is 0.9˜1.1 t/m3 (while the density of plasterboard and fiber-cement board is about 1.3˜1.5 t/m3), having more than 53 Mpa of anti-compressive strength and more than 80 Mpa of flexural strength. No moss is growing when used in humid environment for 3 years. Thanks to no formaldehyde and benzene in it, the wood-grained glass magnesium siding according to the present invention is environment-friendly.